Dead Meat
Swing by Giovanni Casa's deli and 'persuade' him to take a little road trip with you. Take Casa to the sawmill. Don't let Casa get out alive. Sicilian style 'Sausage meat a la Casa' is in the van waiting to be delivered back to Casa's own deli. Escape the cops! Take the delivery to Casa's deli. }} Dead Meat is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by his mother from her restaurant in the Saint Mark's district of Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni goes to his mother's restaurant to see her, but is once again verbally attacked by her. Ma Cipriani complains that Giovanni Casa has stopped paying his protection money after Toni took a picture of him in his diaper. Although not pleased with Casa, she admires his guts for standing up to a Cipriani and tells Toni that she wished that he had Casa's guts. Toni decides to get Casa's guts literally, and drives over to his delicatessen in Chinatown. Toni picks up Casa, but noticing that Casa had been talking with LCPD officers beforehand, he takes him to the Liberty City Sawmills, where he intends on killing Casa without drawing attention from the police after seeing them earlier at Casa's delicatessen. Casa remains unaware that Toni is about to kill him, until Toni switches on the grinder machine. Casa attempts to escape and asks a sawmill worker to call the police, but continues to run around in circles within the sawmill until Toni catches up with him and kills him by the time the police arrive. Toni puts Casa's body through the grinder and butchers his corpse using an axe before delivering it to his own deli whilst evading the police. The clerk decides to take the meat and sell it through the deli, unaware that the meat is actually the flesh of his boss. Deaths *Giovanni Casa - Killed and slaughtered by Toni Cipriani for refusing to pay protection. Reward The reward for this mission is $500. The mission No Son of Mine is unlocked. Trivia *Casa's deli can be accessed before taking him to the sawmills. There are policemen in it, though. *This is the only time in the game where the player can access the sawmill. *If the player tries to use any weapon other than the Fire Axe to kill Casa, they will be unable to do so. The mission will fail and the failure message will say; **That was too quick and painless to be a Sicilian hit! *The mobile version of the game features some extra dialogue in the sawmill which is not present in the original version. *The way Casa is grinded up after death is similar to how the body of Richie Aprile is disposed of in the popular crime drama television show, The Sopranos, that heavily inspired Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Mrs. Cipriani's only physical appearance occurs in this mission when she is seen sitting in a Mafia Sentinel behind tinted glass. She uses a generic pedestrian model. Video walkthrough Navigation }}de:„Schweine“-Fleisch es:Dead Meat pl:Dead Meat ru:Dead Meat Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories